


My little bird

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Talking About The Future, Umi comparing Kotori to a little bird, morning fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Umi wakes up with Kotori in her arms, enjoying the feeling of her little bird snuggled against her before she has to fly away from their nest
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	My little bird

**My little bird**

The sun barely begins to timidly get out of its hidden place across the horizon when you slowly start to open your eyes to discern the beautiful dawn through the window of your bedroom.

You sense a soft breeze of chill air colliding against your bare flesh that makes you to snuggle more into the warm body in between your arms, bringing with it a smile to your face, delighted with her warmth and you bury your nose in her grey long hair while you squeeze her even tighter but carefully against your body, enjoying the soothing lavender smell and silkiness of her hair.

And it's because you love the calming effect her lavender shampoo scent has over you and how it enchants you to the point of letting your hands freely get lost along her hair, stroking it and enjoying its silky touch. You also love the way her hair falls whenever she lets her hair down and asks you to comb it with those adorable and hard to resist puppy eyes.

You smile wider at the thought of her cute puppy expression and inhale deeply her scent, trying to shake off your mind any other thought occupying your mind.

Your nose soon end finding her neck, lightly nuzzling it as you keep going down and leave a timid kiss over her shoulder, careful to not wake her up just yet so you can keep being able to enjoy this peaceful moment for a little longer and as long as you can.

Just thinking about your little bird abandoning your arms, abandoning the cozy nest both of you created to fly far away to pursue her dreams and not be by her side, breaks your heart but you love her too much to not let your little bird fly freely and accomplish everything she sets her mind to.

You sigh softly over her shoulder, feeling little goosebumps under your lips and kiss her silky skin again, focusing on its texture against your lips and how smooth it feels, making you addicted to its touch and lovely taste while you wander your fingertips along every single curve of her body, writing new verses over the poem of her skin. A skin that feels like touching feathers and that makes you feel free too.

That thought makes you chuckle thinking how even although Kotori is your little bird, being the one that is always carefree flying around with her wings, she’s also who keeps you grounded to earth...

You shake your head and focus back on the way your fingertips trace the delicious curve of her waist up along her ribs and surround her perky breast until your hand finally find hers and interlace them together tenderly.

You’re still too absorbed on the wonderful feeling of her naked body against yours, not caring how shameless it can be, that you don’t realize Kotori is waking up from her sleep with a wide smile upon her face and is slowly turning around in your arms to sleepily look at you.

A quiet giggle brings you out of your self-absorption and you find yourself staring and getting lost in her sparkling and chirpy amber eyes.

Soon, her face invades completely your vision and you feel her soft lips on yours, melting in a sweet and tender good morning kiss.

She breaks the kiss for air, resting her forehead against yours while her breath still lingers over your lips.

\- That tickles, Umi – she says between giggles and you can’t help but feel your heart skipping a beat at her carefree sound and a blush creeping up your cheeks.

\- I… Sorry, I didn’t- – your apologize soon gets trapped inside her mouth as her lips are on yours again, cutting you off and you relax, feeling her smile in the kiss.

You smile at her and get lost once again memorizing her happy and radiant face and the beauty of her waking up but not even that can stop the pang of sadness in your chest thinking about there’s just two weeks more until your little bird, until the love of you life, goes away from you.

You wanted, you still want to tell her not to go, not to leave to another country to study fashion design but no matter how you feel, no matter what you want, you’re incapable of being so selfish to tell her that, so instead, you try to brush it off and spend all the time you can with her, making it memorable to be able to remember it later fondly.

You pull her closer and wrap her body completely, trying to burn this intimate moment into your mind, into your skin, into your _heart_.

Her hand grazes over your neck feathery and comes to rest over your cheek, cupping it and you close your eyes, focusing on her caresses and tender touch.

\- Sweetie? What’s wrong? – whispers softly to you your little and sly bird.

\- Nothing my little bird – you answer to her, leaving a tiny kiss over the side of her hand, trying to erase her worries but when you notice her hold tightening, you know it’s in vain.

\- Umi, please, don’t be stubborn since so early morning – she begs you, looking at you intensely and you know you can’t keep hiding to her the swirl of thoughts and feelings you’ve been having for any longer.

\- I don’t want you to go. I know it’s selfish of me but Kotori, please, stay – you desperately beg her, not bearing the thought of not waking up with her in your arms every morning, not bearing not being able to see her cheerful smile every day or feel her tender touch whenever you need it, neither hear her soothing voice…

\- Umi, we already talked about this. It’s my dream, it’s a big opportunity for me – she tells you sorrowfully and you hate how selfish you’re, how impotent you feel.

\- I know, I just… – you avert your eyes ashamed of feeling about starting to cry at any second.

\- Come with me – you hear her saying seriously as she wipes your tears away and oblige you to look at her again – If we can’t be apart then let’s be selfish and go to pursue our dreams and explore the world together. We’ll find a way for the rest.

You observe her teary yet encouragingly smiling at you and in that exact moment, you know you can't say no to anything she asks you and that’s okay and for the first time in weeks, your heart feels at complete calm.

\- O-okay – you answer timidly and soon, you hear a happy squeal as her arms surround you tightly and her lips melt with yours contentedly.

You still have a lot of doubts, a lot of fears but you’re too selfish to let your little bird fly that far away without you flying with her to protect and support her and watch proudly how she accomplishes her dreams.


End file.
